The Secret Memory
by PhantomSnape01
Summary: Hermione finally tells a certain professor about her true feelings after leaving Hogwarts. But does anyone else find out about it


All the characters belong to J.K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. This is another SS/HG story.

The Secret Memory

She knocked on the door hastily. At first, it seemed like the house was empty; then she saw a light turn on in a second floor window. She knocked again, pulling her coat tighter around her. She thought about turning around and running, but then, the porch light flickered on. She heard locks being turned and opened. It seemed like forever before the door finally opened, but only a creak.

"Who's there?" a low male voice asked. She took a deep breath before replying.

"It's me, Professor."

The man was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Ms. Granger?" he whispered, his tone low and hushed. She smiled and shuffled from foot to foot.

"Yes, sir. May I come in?" she asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. He didn't answer, but instead closed the door sharply. She turned to leave, tears starting to gather in her eyes. When the door opened again. He stood there, sneering. He looked her up and down, before moving her aside to let her in. She smiled weakly up at him.

"In there." He snapped, gesturing to a room where was a dim light beamed. He turned to look the door back. She looked around the small sitting room; the walls were covered from top to bottom with books. There was a couch and a fireplace. She hadn't realized he was standing behind her until he cleared his throat. She flinched and turned to stare at him.

"What do you want, Ms. Granger?" he asked, gesturing for her to sit. She removed her coat and laid it beside her.

"I needed someone to talk to." She answered, gripping her knees. He cocked one eyebrow.

"So you chose me?" he seemed confused, and she didn't blame him. She nodded.

"Why not your friends, Potter or Weasley?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She lied. She knew why she had come, because she wanted him to know, no, needed him to know.

"Tea?" he asked, his mood suddenly changing. She nodded, and smiled weakly again. He left the room, leaving her alone. But he soon returned. He handed her, her tea before sitting down in a wing back chair a few feet from her. She held the cup in her hands, not taking a sip.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" he finally asked, sitting his cup on the table beside him. She took a deep breath; tears were quietly streaming down her face.

"I love you." She whispered, his hands starting to shake. He looked up at her shock.

"What?" he said, his voice blank and emotionless? She took another choking breath.

"I-I love yo-you." She repeated. His hands clenched the armrests of the chair, his knuckles turning white. She bowed her head in shame and embarrassment. She had known he would think her a fool.

"How?" he finally muttered, his hands still tense and his back rigid. She shrugged.

"I don't know, I just do." She replied. She closed her eyes hoping to stop the tears. They only made her look more childish.

Suddenly, he knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin up. She kept her eyes down, not wanting to look him in the face.

"Look at me, Ms. Granger." He ordered, his voice cracking. She shook her head.

"I said look at me." She opened her eyes and stared at him. His dark ebony eyes were shiny and there were almost invisible tears streaming down his face. His bottom lip was quivering slightly and he took a deep breath through his mouth. She reached out and wiped the tears away. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, then her cheek, her nose and finally her mouth; he lingered there before pulling away. His dark eyes searched hers for acceptance and probably an answer. She was astounded; she had been wrong. This time she returned the kiss; wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him back after from the couch, into a sitting position. She slid down from her seat to sitting in his lap. He didn't pull away, but instead pulled her closer, hugging her gently around the waist. He pulled away first, cradling her face in his hands. He seemed flushed and short of breath. She smiled softly and she felt herself blush.

There was an emotion in his eyes that she never had seen before, since she had known him, joy. He licked his lips and caressed her cheeks. She lowered her eyes and blushed again.

"I was so afraid you would be angry and turn me away." She whispered, wiping her tears away. He chuckled softly and rubbed her back. She looked him up and down. He wasn't dressed in his normal attire. He wore black slacks, a gray turtleneck and the ordinary black robe; even his hair was different, it seemed shorter and his slicked back, out of his face.

"What is it?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"I like this look better then your school attire." she answered, caressing his cheek. He smiled and took a deep breath. He tried to stand up, but she caught him off guard again. The kiss was longer and deeper this time

"I love you, Severus." she whispered, trying out his first name out the first time. She was reasured wheb he smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, too, Hermione." he asnwered. He looked nervous as he said it; as if he was afraid.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." she confirmed, cupping his face in her hands. He patted her hand and yawned. She frowned.

"Did I disturb you from anything?" she asked. He shook his head and yawned again.

"No, just a nap." he replied, kissing the palm of her hand. He was finally able to stand up and then he helped her up. She straightened her skirt and blouse.

"You better be going. Call me tomorrow." he explained, handing her her coat. He kissed her on the cheek. She couldn't help but blush everytime he touched her. He walked her to the door and watched her walk to her car. She turned and blewa kiss to him. He nodded and closed the door.

No one ever found out about that night. She was in a fatel car accident and he never talked about her again. Everyone wondered why he was so upset at her furneal, but no one had the guts and courage to ask him. But Dumbledore knew, but he never said anything. He knew Severus wouldn't have talked about it anyway. He knew the old potion master didn't need a reminder.


End file.
